1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved suspension assemblies for ceiling fans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional suspension rods cannot effectively absorb shocks of ceiling fans. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08,885,264, filed on Jun. 30, 1997, discloses suspension assemblies to overcome this problem. The present invention is intended to provide different designs in this regard.